


Please Don't Leave Me

by biggest_of_uwus



Series: one-shots [1]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alex's birthday, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, F/M, Fire, M/M, Sad Ending, i'm sad and gay okay?, lisex is only mentioned in passing, not really character death if you dont read it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggest_of_uwus/pseuds/biggest_of_uwus
Summary: it's alex's birthday and jack listens to a song on repeat
Relationships: Alex Gaskarth/Lisa Ruocco, Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i'm sorry this is so short and shitty, i wrote it really early this morning, plus its unedited. but anyway, enjoy some content from me cause i forced myself to write this in one sitting!!

december 14th, 2020

jack woke up late. alex had texted him the night before about the meteor shower that was happening, and who was jack to deny something that would make him close to alex when they were so far apart, so he stayed up late looking at the stars while alex texted pictures of him laying with lisa.

he grabbed his phone and pulled his duvet up. he went into spotify and turned on easy by troye sivan. he’d been hooked on the song recently, listening on repeat and thinking about alex.

he would think about the parties when they were 17, lighting things on fire and smoking weed, how alex’s hands would end up cradling his head as they kissed.

he would think about the times they’d go on walks at 3am in freezing temperatures, alex would pitch lyrics and come up with new ideas, jack would tell him his thoughts (even though jack thought everything alex came up with sounded good).

he would think about how easy it was to love alex, to get lost in his mind and his eyes, to be held by him and feel like time had stopped. but time didnt stop, not for jack.

the song restarted.

jack got up to get breakfast, but ended up laying on the couch, scrolling through the pictures of him and alex when he was over just weeks ago.  
he remembered that time back in 2014 when alex drunkenly made out with him to the dance pop at the club they were at. the song echoed the feelings back at him, how it was so easy to fall for him, how easy it was for him to leave, how easy it wasn’t for jack, still caught up on his best friend.

the facade he wore for alex was easy to put up at this point from the years of practice, but there were the times he was too tired, too afraid of being in love that he’d just avoid alex, and if he were telling himself the truth, he was too tired now. he wasn’t, though, and dumbed his own thoughts down to him just wanting a drink.

one drink turned into five as the song repeated for the seventh time. he was hardly buzzed but he started to cry anyway.

he crawled next to the mini fridge, fully intending on getting blackout drunk, and started thinking again.

he thought about the slowdances him and alex would have in the dark, how one or both of them would somehow end up on the floor at the end. he thought about the times they went stargazing with their hands interlocked, alex always lost in the sky with wonder in his eyes. he thought about the late nights they spent comforting eachother and the mornings after when they’d wake up tangled in eachother’s limbs. he thought about alex’s eyes and how they shone gold when the light caught them just right and how he’d always shut them as soon as he noticed jack looking into them.

the song had played another ten times and jack was past tipsy. he opened up a drawer and pulled out a box of matches.

he lit one and walked back to his living room, throwing it on the ground. he watched as the flames spread, licking up into the ceiling. he lit a couple more and threw them down, watching as they turned his appartment red hot, the walls had now started turning black as jack laid down and took his phone out  
he opened twitter and typed something out, then sent it.

the peace of the song playing for the 23rd time was interrupted by a call.

“jack?” alex’s voice rang clear over the steadily increasing sounds of the fire. “what the hell does ‘please dont leave me’ mean?”  
jack hummed an answer, trying to listen more to the fire than alex's worried voice.

“jay, what’s going on? are you near a stove or something?”

jack didnt answer.

“are you okay?”

jack finally took his turn to speak “i love you, happy birthday.” he hung up and smiled. the tears from before were evaporating in the heat, his wood floors creaking and curling up slightly.

he laughed, which turned into coughing and choking because of the smoke and fumes from the the fire.

hearing sirens whisper in the distance he passed out, the end of the song playing.

“please don’t leave me.”

[link to the song "Easy" by Troye Sivan](https://open.spotify.com/track/3gzIK2dGSVvPBiohsTwEWZ?si=s6ML9-AJQfS_MW5eMd4yBA)

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is all over the place but who cares


End file.
